Dissiparam se todas as lágrimas
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Uma historia de amor, vivida por Hermione e Harry, onde eles descobriram um no outro a cura de suas lágrimas...


**Dissiparam-se Todas às Lágrimas.**

Hermione estava sentada em uma poltrona do lado da cama, do homem-garoto que ela mais amava no mundo, deitado, estirado naquela cama, com lençóis alvos o protegendo, estava o homem que ela aprenderá a amar, ainda quando ele era apenas uma criança.

Tentava lutar com o esgotamento físico e emocional que sentia, queria estar acordada, quando ele acordasse, queria o ver abrir as pálpebras que escondiam o tom de verde mais gracioso por ela visto... Não era o mais claro, nem o mais escuro, podia até mesmo não ser o mais brilhante, mais eram os mais amados por ela.

Queria abraçá-lo e conforta-lo...

Sabia que ele estava sofrendo, pois o via se revirar, e seu rosto era marcado por lágrimas que teimavam em rolar, mesmo ele estando com os olhos fechados, mostrando a dor que sentia em estar vivendo os pesadelos.

Queria dizer que estava ali, e que poderiam juntos enfrentar a tudo, juntos.

Ela se levantou afastando o corpo dele com cuidado.

A cama era grande e ela deitou ao lado dele, levou as mãos pequenas e secou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair.

- Não chore meu amor, porque você me prometeu que nunca me faria chorar... Então não chore... Eu estou aqui, tudo ficará bem.

**_It'll be right_**

**_Ficará tudo bem._**

**_You Said, tomorrow._**

**_Amanhã, você disse._**

**_Don't you cry,_**

**_Não chore_**

**_Don't you shed a tear._**

**_Não derrame uma lagrima_**

Ela relutou mais acabou caindo no sono, tendo presa junto as suas mãos, a mão dele.

Ela também chorava dormindo, compartilhando com ele as dores, aliviando quem sabe até mesmo as dores dele.

Madame Pomfrey, veio dar a ultima olhada no jovem, e não conteve uma lágrima ao ver a cena. A garota, estava deitada junto ao corpo do amado, e chorava murmurando em seus sonhos, palavras de consolo a ele.

Sabia que seria muito difícil, ele acordar, e voltar à vida, já que ele sofrerá um golpe muito duro, uma maldição fortíssima fora jogada nele, que se colocará na frente de Lupin que defendia Tonks, era a até mesmo triste afinal de nada adiantará já que eles haviam velado o corpo do antigo professor e da auror aquela manhã.

Eles não resistiram aos outros ferimentos que já haviam levado naquela luta... A ultima luta, contra o temido e agora extinto Lord Voldemort.

Agora só restava a garota, que ainda tinha marcas da luta, ela fora durante anos o ponto de equilíbrio, enterrara os pais que também foram mortos de manhã e velava o sono doloroso daquele que todos sabiam ser o escolhido... O Homem que ela amava.

Ela combatera, na guerra... Apenas para destruir o que fazia o amado sofrer.

**_When you wake up,_**

**_Quando acordar_**

**_I will still be here._**

**_Ainda estarei aqui_**

**_When you wake up,_**

**_Quando acordar_**

**_We'll batle all your fears._**

**_Combateremos seus medos_**

Era de madrugada, no horário que antecedia o amanhecer que ela acordará.

Soltou um suspiro, dolorido e sentido.

Ele ainda não dera sinais de melhora. Pelo contrario parecia cada vez mais longe, mais distante de voltar.

A respiração dele estava mais difícil, e ela quis levantar e sair em busca de socorro médico. Mas quando tentara levantar, sentira uma leve pressão em sua mão.

Ela estava de mãos dadas com ele, e ele retribuía.

E naquele instante sem que nada mais fosse feito ela soube, que ele jamais voltaria.

Viu passar em sua mente tudo que fora dito pelos doutores a respeito do estado dele

_- será um milagre ele retornar deste pesadelo, nunca houve nenhum bruxo que conseguiu despertar da maldição... Todos morrerão tentando despertar... _

E compreendeu que acabara.

Ele estava nos últimos instantes...

Uma dor percorreu sua alma, que se partiu em pequenos pedaços, que jamais seriam unidos de novo.

Ele salvará o mundo mágico, ele se sacrificará pelo bem estar do outros, e agora, estava morrendo?

Isso era inconcebível na mente dela.

Ela voltou deitar, encostando a cabeça no peito dele, queria senti-lo, e toca-lo, pelo menos enquanto a alma dele ainda estivesse presa, ao corpo dilacerado.

Ela rememorou cada dia da vida em que compartilhara com ele, emoldurando as memórias mais queridas, fazendo retratos, dos dias felizes, dos sorrisos, e de todas as palavras que ele lhe falará.

Trazendo de volta tudo que viverá com ele.

O primeiro olhar no trem... Os momentos difíceis que enfrentaram logo no fim do primeiro ano, quando ele lhe dissera que ela era muito mais que livros e inteligência. Do abraço, forte que ele lhe dera ao vê-la em segurança no final do segundo ano. De ele ter confiado nela, e dele ter pedido desculpas por terem brigado, e de ambos juntos terem salvado Sirius, do sorriso dele, ao vê-la descer as escadas no quarto ano, ele ficará boquiaberto, e tão feliz por ela, mas por um momento, ela virá nos olhos dele, talvez o desejo de ser o par dela. Como era também o desejo dela, mesmo que ela ainda não tivesse dado conta disso. Recordou-se de como ele ficará triste por não receber uma carta longa dela nas férias, e de como ela chorará por não poder escrevê-la. De como a voz dela o confortava e acalmava-o quando nada mais o fazia. Relembrou o sexto ano, quando estavam de coração partido com a morte de Sirius, e de como ela fugira do sentimento que surgia no coração dela, afinal, ele era a grande paixão da melhor amiga e parecia corresponder, de como tentará se enganar achando que o ciúme que sentia do outro melhor amigo era paixão. Sofreu quando o viu confiar no livro que sabia ser malévolo, e da forma que ele estava a tratando. Pegou o retrato imaginário, do dia em que ele surgirá em sua casa de campo, nas férias logo depois do funeral de Dumbledore. Ele lhe dissera coisas terríveis, lhe acusará de ser um estorvo, e logo depois lhe abraçara, pedindo perdão... O viu e o sentiu como se fosse àquele momento, ele passar as mãos secando lhe as lágrimas, murmurando:

_- você jamais saberá que me dói tanto machucar, você... Será que você pode me perdoar? Mas eu queria tanto lhe afastar de mim..._

_- por quê? Você sabe o quanto é importante para mim?_

_- meu amor é você que não sabe o quanto é importante para mim. Eu passei esses dias analisando cada pedaço da minha vida, e sabe o que descobrir escondido até de mim? Que você é a mulher da minha vida, eu relembrei os momentos de angustia que passei ao vê-la machucada no quinto ano, sabe, se você não acordasse em não ia querer mais viver... Queria lhe magoar e faze-la se afastar de mim, mas não consigo viver sem você ao meu lado, Eu te amo Mione, eu quis evitar mais não conseguir... Apaixonei-me pela Gina é verdade, mais nunca deixei de te amar... Por que esse amor é meu bem mais precioso._

Viu quando ela desfez o espaço entre eles, e quando ela o beijou, pela primeira vez...

Sentiu novamente, o redemoinho de sentimentos e de sensações que sentira naquele dia.

Ela conhecera o real sentindo da palavra felicidade nos braços dele.

_- eu também te amo, Harry._

**_And now_**

**_E agora_**

**_i'll Take my heart back_**

**_Eu Guardo meu coração_**

**_Leave your pictures on the floor_**

**_Deixo suas fotos no chão_**

**_Steal back me memories_**

**_Roubo o passado da lembrança_**

Ela secou as lágrimas na tentativa vã de sorrir para ele.

Ela não podia mais suportar saber que ele estava morrendo em seus braços.

Seus olhos param de verter as lágrimas, por que nem mais elas eram um bálsamo.

Ela tinha que ser forte por ele, ela tinha que ficar ali, com ele, talvez sua presença diminuísse o sofrimento dele, se ele pudesse perceber que ela esta ali, por ele.

Encarando a vida ao lado dele, como ela sabia que ele faria por ela.

O amando.

**_I can't take it anymore_**

**_Não posso mais suportar_**

**_I've cried my eyes out_**

**_Sequei minhas lágrimas_**

**_Oh, and now_**

**_E agora_**

**_I face the years._**

**_Encaro os anos_**

**_The way you loved me_**

**_Do jeito que me amou_**

**_Vanished all the tears_**

**_Dissiparam-se todas, as lágrimas._**

Ainda tendo o rosto amparado pelo peito dele, acompanhando a respiração difícil que aos poucos ia enfraquecendo, ela fez sua ultima tentativa, sabia que eram ferimentos fatais, e que somente um milagre poderia salva-lo, mas ela imaginava que ele já tivera sua cota de milagres nessa vida.

- Harry... Desde o primeiro momento em que meus olhos encontrarão os teus, eu soube, que você era aquele que seria destinado a ser meu, o meu único, o meu mais precioso tesouro, mas eu tentei fugir, do destino, escondendo meu amor, atrás da mascara da amizade, mas nunca fomos apenas amigos... Éramos mais... Éramos cúmplices, e eu sempre soube que você estava ali para mim. Recordo-me bem, do primeiro beijo que te dei, é o ato que eu tenho mais orgulho de ter feito, pois eu ouvi unicamente meu coração... Lembra do dia em que destruímos o ultimo _Horcrux? _Você me abraçou e me deu um beijo na frente de todos os outros membros da rodem, foi nosso primeiro beijo em publico, estávamos juntos há quase dois anos, mais temíamos magoar a Gina e o rony, e você não queria me expor mais ainda ao perigo, mais naquele dia estávamos tão felizes, que simplesmente seguimos nosso coração, a Senhora Weasley veio e nos deu um abraço, dizendo: _Pensei que nunca iam assumir o que todos nós já sabíamos._ O Rony e a Gina não ficaram muitos felizes, mais nós estávamos. Você me levou a uma casa deserta em uma pequena cidade, costeira. Ela dava para a praia, e tinha apenas uma lareira, que você acendeu, pois estava frio, e algumas cobertas.

_- Mione, esta casa é especial por dois motivos._

_- é? Quais?_

_- bom, eu tenho que te dar algo._

Você pegou uma corrente, que continha um camafeu, eu o peguei tremula e abri, vendo seu sorriso emoldurado. Você sorriu e disse que sempre que eu olhasse a pessoa eu mais amava apareceria, você tinha um sorriso orgulhoso.

_- e tem mais._

Então meu deu uma pulseira, de prata, com pequenos pingentes, que eram miniaturas...

_- nós temos aqui um livro, porque você os adora, temos também uma pequena garrafa, que simboliza que você é a única que pode me fazer beber qualquer coisa, lembra do nosso segundo ano?_ – eu assenti e você continuou. - _uma flor, um violino, uma lua, não tem outro sentindo além que são delicados, e possuem uma luz, que nem você. E aqui, temos uma chave, a nossa chave, ela está encantada e vai abrir aquela porta, a porta da nossa casa._ – eu devia estar chorando de felicidade, mais você me deu um sorriso, ainda não tinha acabado. – _e aqui está um coração_ – você pegou essa miniatura de coração – Mione segurava a pulseira enquanto falava ainda encostada no corpo frágil de Harry. _– O meu coração, ele é seu._

Você me abraçou, e eu ouvi relâmpagos ao longe estava chovendo e eu era a mulher mais feliz do mundo, nós nos amamos, naquelas cobertas em frente da lareira.

Quando acordei você me olhava sorrindo.

_- boa noite, princesa._

_- boa noite, meu coração._

_- está feliz?_

_- eu sempre estou feliz, quando você está comigo, mas sabe ainda falta você me dizer uma coisa!_

_- o que?_

_- o outro motivo dessa casa ser especial?_

_- você não deixa nada passar hein! Mas eu lhe conto! Esta casa foi onde meus pais se beijaram pela primeira vez, em uma viagem nas férias, aqui moravam, uns amigos em comum deles, e eles se esbarraram, quando fiquei sabendo da historia por Sirius comprei essa casa, por aqui seria aonde eu viveria com a mulher que eu amasse._

Hermione suspirou relembrando que pra ela bastaram àqueles momentos pequenos, pra fazê-la ser feliz. Um pequeno instante para a eternidade de felicidade.

**_Just a little more time_**

**_Apenas um pouco de tempo_**

**_Was all we needed_**

**_Foi tudo o que precisamos_**

**_Just a little time_**

**_Apenas um pouco de tempo_**

**_For-me to see_**

**_Para que eu visse_**

**_Oh, the light that life can give you._**

**_A luz que a vida pode te dar_**

- você me fez a mulher mais feliz, por ter me escolhido.

Ela o viu se mexer um pouco, e olhou com atenção talvez ele pudesse estar melhorando? Mas ele ainda estava ficando mais fraco..

- Ah... Harry, eu lhe coloquei totalmente em meu coração sem reservas e habitei o seu durante tanto tempo. Que eu não sei o que farei, sem você? Eu posso apenas encarar minha vida triste e cinzenta, pois é assim que ela ficará sem seus olhos pra me iluminar. Você me fazia querer ser livre como você, aproveitar os momentos rir, do acaso, eu queria ser seu porto seguro, onde você descansaria da guerra, você me fazia querer ser melhor, para mim, e para você.

**_Or how it can set you free_**

**_Como você pode ser livre_**

**_So now_**

**_Então,_**

**_i'll, Take my heart back._**

**_Agora eu, Guardo meu coração._**

**_Leave your pictures on the floor_**

**_Deixo suas fotos no chão_**

**_Steal back me memories_**

**_Roubo o passado da lembrança_**

- eu nem sei se quero viver, apenas de lembranças... Pois quando eu te encontrei eu te Amei, e te amando descobrir que o mundo nasceu para ser nosso, para vivermos juntos...

Ela chorou um choro sentido que estava preso na garganta, mas suas lágrimas cessaram ao ouvir, o que não passará de um sussurro, que talvez, nem estivesse vindo dos lábios amados, mas que estava falando diretamente a alma dela.

**_- Mione, meu amor, nós somos um só... Sempre fomos e sempre seremos eternamente..._**

Ela entendeu a despedida, ou a simples palavra de amor, encostando, seu rosto ao dele, fechando os olhos...

O coração dele parou mais ela não percebeu, pois o dela havia parado, na mesma batida. Eles não tinham mais nenhuma lágrima no olhar, eles tinham um sorriso, que iluminavam os rostos já sem vida, o sorriso, que vem com a certeza de que estarão juntos por toda a eternidade.

**_I can't take it anymore_**

**_Não posso mais suportar_**

**_I've cried my eyes out_**

**_Sequei minhas lágrimas_**

Madame Pomfrey, veio relutante para acordar a garota, pois sabia que não tardaria para Harry, sucumbir diante da maldição, que fora atingido, mais seu rosto, foi tomado, pela angustia e pela dor, ao ver os dois juntos abraçados, com um sorriso nos lábios, mais já sem vida.

Ela soltou um soluço que foi ouvido, por Rony e Gina que estavam vindo na tentativa de levar Mione.

Os irmãos ficaram paralisados com a cena, e logo a enfermaria foi tomada pelos sobreviventes da guerra. Era dor que se via nos olhares, mais depois do baque, eles virão que ali, estava um casal que viverá plenamente. E viveriam para sempre nas memórias de cada um, sendo como melhores amigos, como as primeiras paixões, os eternos amantes, como os guerreiros que trouxeram paz, que deram suas vidas por um ideal, ou por amor...

**_Oh, and now I face the years._**

**_E agora encaro os anos_**

**_The way you loved me_**

**_Do jeito que me amou_**

Hermione e Harry encaram os anos da vida, como eles aprenderam um com outro, eles viveram, com amor...

A Senhora Weasley, foi com uma dor evidente, até os corpos unidos, e passou as mãos, pelos rostos já um pouco frios.

- unidos na vida e na morte... Harry... E… Hermione.

**_Vanished all the tears_**

**_Dissiparam-se todas, as lágrimas._**

**Não havia mais lágrimas, só havia AMOR. Sempre.**

**Vivis Drecco ® Dissiparam Todas às Lágrimas. ©2006**

**NT: Minha primeira fic Harry e Hermione.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Vivis**


End file.
